Geru Geru no Mi
Geru Geru no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows it's user to turn their body into light green gel and manipulate this gel, making it's user Gel Human. It was eaten by Ray Air, the captain of Shatter Color Pirates. Appearance Geru Geru no Mi looks like little light-green berry with various swirls all over it and same swirl-like black stem. It has light yellow insides with same swirls. Usage Ray uses his fruit in big variety of ways from moving in places where normal human won't be able to move or even get into to turning parts of his body into weapons. Strengths In some way this fruit gives it's user intangibility just like Logia type fruit. But this fruit can't be classified as Logia because it's user can't produce gel or control gel that isn't former part of his body. Also as Ray found out if he forces gel to hold on one place, without turning effect of Geru Geru no Mi off, it will turn into light green crystals which can be used in big variety of ways. Weaknesses Amount of gel users body can be turned in depends on the mass of users body that means that losing some body part(s) will mean lossing some amount of gel and viceversa. Unlike Logia type fruits Geru Geru no Mi allow it's user to turn into gel only by will but not by reflex or instinct. Also it's user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. In gel state users body is very weak to fire. Attacks *'Geru Geru no Punch '(ゲルゲルのパンチ Geru Geru no Panchi, meaning Gel Gel Punch) Ray turns his right hand into gel and makes it cover most part of his right arm after this he disables ability of Geru Geru no Mi, to make gel form solid crystals and puches the target. In fact it's just normal forward pucnch but augmented with crystal shell created by power of Geru Geru no Mi. *'Geru Geru no Stinger' (ゲルゲルの針 Geru Geru no Hari, meaning Gel Gel Stinger) Ray turns any of his limbs into gel, forms it into spike and disables ability of Geru Geru no Mi to make his limb transform his limb into crystal spike. He then stabs his target with his new crystal "limb". *'Geru Geru no Tentacles '(ゲルゲル の触手 Geru Geru no Shokushu, meaning Gel Gel Tentacles) Ray turns his hands into gel and forms his fingers into tentacles and uses them for stabing, hiting or binding his target.' *'Geru Geru no Thorns '(ゲルゲルのとげ Geru Geru: Toge, meaning Gel Gel: Thorns) Ray turns any part of his body into gel and makes part of this gel form bunch of thorns and turns his ability of Geru Geru no Mi off. He then throws this thorns at enemy to deal much damage and sometimes pin him/her to the ground. *'Geru Geru no Capture '(ゲルゲルのキャプチャー Geru Geru no Kyapuchā, meaning Gel Gel Capture) Ray ransfroms any part of his body into gel right before being hit with any kind of melee attack after being hit he covers enemy's weapon or limb with gel and holds it inside so enemy won't be able to use it. *'Geru Geru no Scatter '(ゲルゲルの散らす Geru Geru no Chirasu , meaning Gel Gel Scatter) Ray turns his whole body into gel and makes it blow up to scatter his body-gel around and get aportunity for unexpected attacks. *'Geru Geru no Weapon '(ゲルゲルの武器 Geru Geru no Buki, meaning Gel Gel Weapon) Ray turns his left arm into gel, forms into any kind of melee weapon and disables ability of Geru Geru no Mi to make his left arm fully functional crystal weapon. He uses this tehnique rarely because he almost never uses any weapons prefering to fight with his bare fists and power of his fruit. ''Haki Enhanced Attacks'' *'Geru Geru no Titan's Punch '(ゲルゲルのタイタンのパンチ Geru Geru no Taitan no Panchi,meaning Gel Gel Titan's Punch) A Haki'' enchanced version of Geru Geru no Punch. Ray turns his right hand into gel, covers his right arm with it and turns ability of his fruit off to create hard crystal shell over his arm. He then enchances this shell with Busoshoku Haki and puches his enemy. *'Geru Geru no Minotaur's Horn '(ゲルゲルのミノタウロスの角 Geru Geru no Minotaurosu no Tsuno ,meaning Gel Gel Minotaur's Horn) A Haki enchanced version of Geru Geru no Stinger. Ray turns any of his limbs into crystal spike and hardens it with Busoshoku Haki. After this he tries to stab his enemy with this spike. *'Geru Geru no Kraken's Tentacles (ゲルゲルのクラーケンの触手 Geru Geru no Kurāken no Shokushu, meaning Gel Gel Kraken's Tentacles'') A Haki enchanced version of Geru Geru no Tentacles. Ray turns his arms into many tentacles and uses Busoshoku Haki to harden them. He then uses these tentacles to attack his enemy. If any of this tentacles is hit with somekind of attack, cut, shoot or somehow else dammaged, it will split into 2 smaller ones, one of which will block the attack and another on will attack enemy. * '''Geru Geru no Dragon's Scale' (ゲルゲルのドラゴンの鱗 Geru Geru no Doragon no Uroko, meaning Gel Gel Dragon's Scale) Upgraded and Haki enchanced version of Geru Geru no Thorns. Ray turns any part of his body into gel, forms it into flat blade-like scales and hardens them with Busoshoku Haki. ** 'Mold '(脱皮 Dappi) Ray swings part of his body guarded by scales and at the same time he detaches the scales sending them flying at his target cutting and stabing it.